The milking of cows has become highly automated in recent years. Pipeline milkers operating on a common vacuum source are commonplace. Automatic milking machine detachers, electronic cow identification systems, and computer operated feeding stations are gaining wide acceptance as dairymen work to improve productivity and efficiency.
Placing the milking machine on the cow however has remained essentially unchanged. The milker grasps the machine's claw carrying four teat cups in one hand, and with his other hand individually places each of the four teat cups on the cow. This method requires great dexterity and complex physical motions. Since cows are prone to kick, the work is sometimes dangerous, in addition to being dirty drudgery.
Numerous attempts to automate milking machine attachment have been documented. Yet, commercial success has eluded all efforts to date. The complex nature of the task is largely responsible. Tremendous variations occur between cows with respect to udder conformation, teat locations, size and orientation which previously presented great obstacles to the achievement of automation economies.